


New Years Eve Kiss

by csigirl3137



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cute, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluffy drabble, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:54:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22077289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/csigirl3137/pseuds/csigirl3137
Summary: Y/N has never been kissed on New Years at midnight before, can Sam fix that problem?
Relationships: Sam Winchester/Reader
Kudos: 21





	New Years Eve Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> This is just something that I thought of while at work today and wanted to write when I got home.

Happy 2020!!” The roar rose through the bunker as the clocked ticked down and all the drunk hunters rang in the new year with drinks and happy yells and kisses. Y/N grinned as she downed the rest of her champagne and exited the library. She loved having the bunker as full as it was. It was great to see everyone, but also, there were so many people that she needed to step away and take a breath.

The hallway to the garage was quiet and secluded and leaning up against the wall, Y/N was able to breathe and enjoy her champagne buzz in the quiet, away from everyone. 

“Hey, there you are.” Sam rounded the corner and came into Y/N’s field of vision, her heart skipping a beat and liquid heat rushing to pool between her things. Oh boy, her body was tipsy and responding to Sam Winchester more than normal, her breathing and heart rate quickening.

“You okay?” He asked as he reached her. Y/N nodded as she looked up at the younger Winchester with a smile on her face and hoped her face wasn’t too flushed. If he commented on it, well she’d blame it on the alcohol.

“Oh yeah, I’m really good actually, it’s great to see everyone and it looked like, that despite everything we’re dealing with, that everyone was actually having a really good time. I just needed a minute to myself.” Y/N chuckled. “That was a very loud cheer. The bunker echoes really well.” Sam echoed her chuckle as he looked down at her. 

“Yeah it does. You’re right, it was loud.”

“It was great to see Gina and Ryan finally kissed. God knows how long those two have been dancing around each other.” Y/N laughed as she thought about her friends, Gina and Ryan who were best friends themselves and had been hunting together for years.

“Yeah, it was great to see them finally get together.” Sam smiled. 

“I’ve never been kissed at midnight on New Years.” Y/N commented. Sam raised his eyebrows in surprise. 

“Seriously? You? You haven’t been kissed at midnight before?” Sam looked down at Y/N, his eyebrows still raised in surprise. Y/N rolled her eyes at his surprise. 

“No Sam I have not. Its not that big of a surprise. Hunting doesn’t usually allow for such things ya know.” 

“Well… maybe we should change that.” Sam looked down at Y/N, adoration and fondness obvious in his eyes and face. 

“Sam… what?” Y/N couldn’t believe what he’d just said. 

“Look Y/N I’m tired of waiting and wondering, I don’t know how all of this is going to end and I’ve decided to just be selfish with what time I’ve got left. I love you. I have for a long time. I think you’re smart, and beautiful and sweet and a kickass hunter. I want to change the fact that you haven’t been kissed on New Years Eve before. If you’ll let me, can I?” Sam finally said everything he’d been holding back and asked her permission for something he’d wanted to do for years.

Still processing what she’d just heard, Y/N looked up at him and nodded. She couldn’t believe that the one person she’d felt love so strongly for, for years, felt it back.  
Sam gently cupped his big hands around her face and tilted her face up so that he could look down at her. He gently rubbed his thumbs over her cheekbones as his gorgeous eyes traced over her features.

“God you’re so beautiful.” Sam’s whisper was soft and awe filled as he dipped his head. Y/N raised up on her tiptoes to meet Sam halfway and found that kissing him was going to be as good as she’d dreamed it would be. His lips were soft and he tasted like Whiskey and everything Sam, and it felt like an electric shock ran through her as he deepened the kiss.

When they pulled apart, Y/N’s head was spinning and not just from the alcohol. Sam was a great kisser. 

He smiled as he looked down at her, Y/N’s face still cupped in his hands. 

“Happy New Year Sam.” Y/N rose on her tiptoes and brushed another kiss across his lips. 

“Happy New Year Y/N.” Sam took the hint she’d provided, pushed her back against the hallway wall and kissed her like a starving man. 

Despite everything going on, they had each other and now in more ways than one, and everything was going to be okay no matter what happened.


End file.
